revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Staci
Staci is a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. She is placed on the Toxic Rats. Coverage In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Staci annoyed the other contestants with her constant lies and babbling from the beggining. This recieved her a cloud of spray tan in the face from Anne Maria. When Chris destroyed the yaught, Staci began to drown, due to the fact that she was unable to swim. However, Mike and Zoey came to her aid, and were able to safely haul her onto the shore. Once there, she again went on about her 'ancestors', annoying everyone. She was the last to arrive at the finish line in the first part of the challenge, collapsing on Sam, and was placed on the Toxic Rats. In the second part of the challenge, she was instructed by a clever B to stand on a log as a weight so that he could get her other teammates on top of eachother in order to reach the rope holding their totem log. They managed to catch up with the other team, but were annoyed by Staci's constant chatter. This eventually led to her early elimination, when she recieved the first toxic marshmallow of loserdom, which burned all the hair from her head. In the final episode, Staci was seen supporting the final two (assumably Lightning), in the losers section. She is seen to have grown all her hair back. When Chris releases all the mutant animals from throughout the season, Staci was almost eaten by a giant mutated plant, but was saved and cut down. She seemed happy for Cameron after he won, and cheered for him, despite being on opposite teams. Design Originally, Staci's design consisted of pale blonde hair in a ponytail, a coral pink jacket, blue pants, and an oval shaped body. Instead of blonde hair, she now has a modified version of Zoey's original hair. Her pants were changed to a brighter purple colour, her jacket is now a hot pink color, and her body shape was changed from an oval shape to more of an obese shape, similar to past contestant Sadie's body shape. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': My favourite quality is knowing about all my great-great-great-grandfathers and what they all did. *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': Simple Flan, they’re really cool! Blue… Did you know my great-great-great grandfather twice removed invited the saying “true blue”? It’s true! The Invention of Crying, with Nicky Blervais. My great-great-grandmother on my mom’s side loved bacon! *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': I once dreamed that my great-great-uncle Charlie was telling me all sorts of crazy lies! *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': When I did my class project on my great-great-uncle Jason who invented the letter E. *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': When I realized the letter “E” had been around a lot longer! *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': I worked in a hair salon. I made sure people knew they looked beautiful! *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': I want to get into forensics and find out who the liars are! *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': Richard Nixon, he reminds me of my third cousin once removed, Andrew. I’d want to know about his life! *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: Put on my Tihanna CD! Didn’t she do a song with N&N? Something about lying? My great-great-aunt Mildred told the first lie. Audition Tape Staci states that she's going to win Total Drama: Revenge of the Island because she comes from a family of people that thinks outside the box. She said that she great-grandfather Dave create forks (because people shoved food in their mouths with arks), her great-great-aunt Lois create plates (because the food was on the floor being stepped on) and her great-great-great-great-uncle George created floors (because the only way to have carpet is if glass grew in their houses). She added that she can't wait to get on the show so she can show off her family. She believes that the other contestants will be impressed. Video: Staci's Audition Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Staci is described as the compulsive liar. *Staci lists "The Invention of Crying", as her favorite movie, a real-life reference to The Invention of Lying with Ricky Gervais. *Staci was the first contestant ever eliminated in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **She is currently the first contestant to ever be properly eliminated in the first episode of a season. **She is also the first female to be solely eliminated in a season. Gallery Image:StaciHQ.png|Staci's original design. Image:StaciTDROTI.png|Staci is revealed during the Total Drama World Tour Finale Trailer. Image:stacipromo.png|Staci, in a promotional image StaciThemeSong.png|Staci in her Theme Song Image:Anne attack Staci.png|Anne Maria attacks Staci with her hairspray. Staci can not swim.png|Stacy risk of drowning. StaciTalking.png|No one pays attention to the interventions of Stacy tdroti9.png|Staci with the group Image:455px-TDRIpic7.png|Staci chattering during a challenge. Image:Ratsracing.jpg|Staci with her team. ByeByeStaci.png|Staci is eliminated. Image:flowervsStaci.png|Staci being eaten by a flower. Image:ThirdFemaleToBeBaldOnTV.png|Staci loses her hair. See Also Category:Female Contestants Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Toxic Rats Category:Eliminated Contestants